


Look How Far We've Come

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kinda drabble, Kinda fluff, M/M, hehe i'm lame, how sad, my muse still hasn't returned from the dead, this is bad btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are each other's life purpose. They live for each other - their love is endless like the universe and deep like the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How Far We've Come

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Castiel and Dean are lying on their bed, just gazing into each other's eyes and thinking how lucky they are to have each other. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Just as they both were at their worst, they met and suddenly everything changed. There were no more lonely, sad nights, nomore sulking and depressing thoughts, no more questioning the purpose of life. 

They are each other's life purpose. They live for each other - their love is endless like the universe and deep like the ocean. 

Weirdly enough, Dean doesn't even remember who or how confessed. He just remembers saying "I love you." and how they kissed after that - slow, gentle and loving, but still passionate and a little bit needy. 

He remembers how he thought it was a dream, too good to be true. 

And here they are, just lying next to each other and thanking whoever God was up there for their relationship. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

I love you.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Dean is entirely entranced by his lover's eyes. 

When someone asks him what is his favourite colour, he says. "Cas' eyes." If you let him, he can describe them for hours, infinite adoration expressed on his dreamy face.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Dean sighs softly as he admires Cas' orbs once again. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

He truly is a work of art. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

They're both lost in each other's eyes. 

I love you so much, Thinks Dean and he feels like he would cry every moment. Cas is so beautiful, so gentle, so extraordinary, so... Cas.

However, Perfect Cas obviously decides this is the perfect moment to sneeze. 

In Dean's face. 

Violently.

Startling him so bad he falls off the bed. 

Much to Cas' amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> it looks like i'm still trying to write something decent  
> i'm fAILING lmao


End file.
